peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Yi Ren Lei
Yi Ren Lei (Chinese: 伊人泪; Pinyin: Yīrén lèi) is a recurring character of Peerless Martial God. Notably she held the positions of disciple of Heaven's Desires Palace, Princess of the Ice and Snow Empire and Hostess of the Moon Imperial Palace. History Fortune Palace Yi Ren Lei meets Lin Feng via Xiao Die during the third stage of Fortune City as the only female in the top ten strongest cultivators of the Ba Huang province. Using her strength, she managed to make it to the end, whereby Mara-Deva told her that her choices will determine her future and swiftly afterwards, she broke through to the Zun Qi Layer. Grave-Robbing in Xue Yue Like most of Ba Huang, Yi Ren Lei went to Xue Yue with the purpose of Grave-robbing Empress Xi and the Netherworld Demon Emperor, there she ended up attempting to rob Lin Feng, who was disguised as Mu Feng, of Empress Xi's flute. Traveling Home After leaving Xue Yue and returning to Ba Huang, Yi Ren Lei would begin her return journey to Jiu Yue. It's on the bridge that connects Ba Huang and Jiu Yue that she met Lin Feng once more and she begins traveling with him. As the two close in on Jiu Yue, the two meet Dao He, who reveals that Yi Ren Lei is in fact a princess of Jiu Yue. During this journey, it also comes to the light that apart from her former four abstruse energies and the newly acquired vitality abstruse energies from Fortune City, she is also highly experienced in water abstruse energies, bringing her up to a total of six different energies, an abnormal genius trait. The Ice and Snow Shrine When Yi Ren Lei, Lin Feng and Dao He arrive at Jiu Yue, Yi Ren Lei reveals that she is of the Ice and Snow Empire, an empire that has two emperors ruling over it. The Snow Leader, one of the emperors ruling over the empire, is her mother. Having returned to the Ice and Snow Empire, she's greeted by both of the emperors, and it's at this point that she introduces Lin Feng as her boyfriend with the intent to enter the Ice and Snow Shrine (Event). Lin Feng plays along and they spend the days having sex and traveling while awaiting the opening of the Ice and Snow Shrine. After helping Lin Feng reach Zun Qi Layer, they travel along the many trials of the shrine until they reach inside the 7th floor, where they both get separated due to Lin Feng choosing to go inside the demon shrine. Meeting of the Emperors Yi Ren Lei met Lin Feng during the Meeting of the Emperors, and subsequently both qualify for the Hunt for the Fate Seeds, where upon seeing Lin Feng, she's amazed by his growth, which was now at the 6th Zun Qi layer. In her brief meeting with Lin Feng, she receives a Life fate seed from him, but neither act as though they have a real prior relationship. The Moon Imperial Palace Together with many emperors and outstanding disciples, Yi Ren Lei decided to travel to the Nine Clouds Continent (Great World), and after been separated from the group, she appears again many years later as a member of the Moon Imperial Palace in Vast Celestial Ancient City where she meets Lin Feng again. After him asking her if she wanted to travel with him, she reminds him of the promise they made where they would embark on their separate paths after spending their 100 days together. Trivia * She uses illusion techniques. * She uses six types of abstruse energies. * She has double Qi and double High Status. * Given that she is the daughter of emperors, that makes her a 1st gen. Imperial Blood descendant, explaining her amazing innate talent. * Her father was an ordinary man. * She loses her virginity to Lin Feng1333. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ba Huang Category:Jiu Yue Category:Ice and Snow Empire Category:Meeting of the Emperors Category:Hunt for the Fate Seeds Category:Heaven’s Desires Palace Category:Moon Imperial Palace Category:Vast Celestial Ancient City